to the ages
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: 'I'm going to die today.' / Korra thinks she's going to die and that's going to be the end of it. Mako says otherwise. / Makorra.


**Title: **to the ages  
**Word Count: **765**  
Summary: **[Korra thinks she's going to die and that's going to be the end of it. Mako says differently. | Makorra.]

-.-

"I'm going to die today."

The words are so sudden, so quiet through the air that Mako has to sit there for a moment, just to be sure if he'd actually heard them. Everyone has stopped; the whole room frozen in their place to stare at the Avatar, who has envisioned her own demise with such a calm demeanor. She sits on top of the crate; elbows rested upon hard knees and folds her hands before her lips. Korra makes no mention of anything more, almost like she hadn't said anything at all.

Mako moves, limbs slowly functioning and crouches in front of her. The room goes back into place; like nothing had ever even happened.

"What do you mean?" he asks breathlessly, hands gripping loosely at her arms. The fabric slides between his fingers. "What are you talking about?"

"It's it exactly as I said?" she mutters, and then settles her hands in her lap and Mako's are there immediately. Both of them are cold, he soothes the bumps of her skin unconsciously; hanging on her every word. She looks down and squeezes his knuckles.

"I don't know…" she adds, like she doesn't even care. "Just a feeling."

He can't believe this.

"Look, I know you're the Avatar. And you have all this spiritual enlightenment stuff going on; but you can't just _say something like that_." He looks right into her eyes. "Not now; when we're right about to head to war."

"The war's been going on for a long time, Mako."

"Korra–"

"And what's the problem with me saying it? You guys should be glad I'm letting you get prepared!" she almost laughs, mocking his fear but then she stills and her eyes get cold and distant, speaking softly. "What's the problem in letting you know?"

"Because you don't know it's going to happen, Korra." he speaks sternly, through his teeth. He wants to slap, shake her silly if only it would take these words coming from her mouth and bury them somewhere deep and far away. But he doesn't; he stands and brings his face closer to hers, breathing onto her skin.

She rests her forehead on his and his hair is soft, like Naga's fur and she wishes she could stop talking like this but he has to know. _They_ have to know; because if they don't it'll only make it so much worse for her. Mako closes his eyes and his eyebrows dip down into points. He's shaking, but only a little.

"Mako." She whispers, putting her hands against his cheeks, her finger trailing on the corners of his eyes. "I am going to die today. Another Avatar will take my place; one that can end this war."

"I'll die out of time; from the people's mouths." She says, lowering her head to the tip of his reddening nose and his skull presses into hers, never breaking contact. "You. Bolin and Asami and all of our friends…. You have to carry me with you."

His breath is becoming shallow. He raises his head; looking right into her eyes.

His are full of tears.

"No. That's not how it will happen." He shakes his head. "You're not going to die; not in this age or the next. They'll remember you. Tell your tale and you will live on throughout the end of time, guiding the others to make a better world. More peaceful than this one."

Her hand finds his pressed against her leg and she squeezes it. Smiles and swallows roughly, forcing the emotions down her throat. Then he puts an arm around her back, pulling her off the crate and her breath is so short and rapid on his shoulder that he thinks she might give way before everything starts. Her knees are weak. She grips onto his clothes.

"Thank you, Mako." She says, lifting her face to see his. Tears land on her face and he tries his best to not break down and she gets to her feet, still bringing herself together. He puts his hand on her cheek and brings his lips to hers once and only once and Mako can't push it from his mind how much they taste of salt.

"I love you." He whispers to her mouth. "Never forget that. Even at the end of time."

Somewhere in the distance; a siren rings and wails. Bombs explode. Dust flies.

The room is empty. The battle has begun.

And Korra holds onto Mako's hand and kisses his face like none of it is happening.

_To the ages_, she thinks. _That's where I'm going._

**:Fin:**

_*flails* good word vomit before classes is the best kind of word vomit there is :D_

_Also first love statement and kiss I've ever written in a published fic woo~ I'd say that's progress ;)_

_May or may not write a sort-of-sequel we'll see… I'll leave this as incomplete until I figure that out._


End file.
